Persona 4: Acting like an uncle
by Firespun
Summary: Dojima catches his nephew at the station and decides to punish him for the stunt he pulled at Junes. Contains: Spanking.


"You didn't seem the type to pull a stupid stunt like this."

Dojima had his eyes closed, arms crossed, obviously irratated at the fact that his nephew and friend had recently got pulled into the station for causing a disturbance. For being seen wielding weapons in the middle of Junes, no less! He opened his eyes again, shooting a glare at the two young men, who instantly tensed up underneath his gaze.

"You know what's going on around town. We got men stationed everywhere. For God's sake...you're lucky I was around or this would've ended up on your permanent record."

"We're sorry..." Yosuke mumbled out, looking down, looking guilty underneath Dojima's gaze. He wasn't sure what he was thinking when he brought those swords over to Junes with all that was going on...he figured no one would notice. Looking back on it, it really was a stupid idea.

Dojima held them in his gaze for a moment or two, his stern glare not fading away by an inch. He closed his eyes once more, as if thinking to himself. He gave himself a small nod, accepting some answer or idea, and opened his eyes again, looking at Yosuke's friend.

"Come here."

The silver-haired youth blinked in surprise, turning to look at Yosuke real quick, worry showing clearly in his eyes, before turning back and taking a few hesitant steps towards Dojima.

"I was hoping I wouldn't have to do this, but...I've gotta act like an uncle. You may be my sister's son, but while you're at my house, you have to follow MY rules." Dojima stated, reaching forward and grabbing the young man by the front of his pants.

Yosuke watched from his point of view as his friend squirmed, uncomfortable in his current situation while Dojima worked on the front of his pants in silence, so pissed that neither of them bothered to question what he was doing or protest it. It wasn't until the officer's hands grab the sides of his friend's pants and suddenly yanked them down to his knees, exposing the silver-haired young man's underwear to both Dojima and Yosuke, that one of them finally made a noise.

"Dojima-!" The silver-haired young man said, beginning to voice his protests, though he didn't get further, as the police officer had already grabbed his arm, leading him over his lap. Yosuke watched all of this with fear and discomfort, though he couldn't deny the slight feeling of...interest. Spanking seemed to be a common thing among the small, rural town of Inaba, and while he had overheard several classmates talking about it as if it were an everyday thing, he had never actually...seen it.

Until now.

He watched as his friend's uncle had him draped over his lap, the young man clearly uncomfortable in his position. He watched as Dojima pushed down on his head, pushing his body forward, raising his bottom a bit higher in the air, forcing the young man to reach forward, pressing his hand against the floor to try to steady himself, while another hand gripped Dojima's knee tightly. Judging from his friend's reactions, wide-eyes, flushing cheeks, biting his lower lip, Yosuke figured he'd never been in before himself. He watched as Dojima reached up, slipping his fingers underneath the waistband of the young man's underwear and yanking it down in one swift move, exposing the two pale cheeks, round and clenching slightly from the sudden exposure to the open air and from anxiety of what was coming up.

Dojima placed his hand upon the two bare cheeks, and the young man over his lap tensed up, his free hand gripping tightly as he could feel Dojima's large hand begin to lightly pat and rub the two cheeks, as it testing it. Yosuke could see the two pale cheeks bounce slightly underneath the firm palm, could see his friend's face turning a bright red in embarrassment while he squirmed uncomfortably, probably painfully aware of how powerless he was. He watched as Dojima raised his hand into the air, the palm flat and firm. It seemed like hours passed, though it must've only been a second or two... and then, he brought it down, his palm making contact with his nephew's backside with a loud clap, the sound almost echoing in the otherwise silent room.

Yosuke nearly jumped at the loud clap, eyes widening and breath catching. His friend over Dojima's lap had a similar reaction, his eyes widening, his body tensing up and a deeper shade of red spreading across his cheeks. By the time he seemed to fully register that, Dojima's hand had already risen and was already descending again. Yosuke's friend opened his mouth, letting out a small yelp of pain, and another, and another as Dojima's hand came down again and again and again.

Dojima seemed to quickly pick a decent pace and rhythm to things, his hand rising and falling over and over upon the young man's bare backside, alternating between the two cheeks with each spank. As he spanked his nephew, the young man yelped and whimpered, twisting his hips, trying to move his backside away from the punishing hand. However, no matter which way he turned and squirmed and struggled, Dojima was experienced at this, and his hand followed the two cheeks, always hitting it's target.

As Dojima's hand peppered the young man's backside with sharp, stinging spanks, the pale skin quickly becoming warm and pink. Yosuke watched, swallowing hard, as his friend yelped and struggled, kicking and twisting, skin flushed pink from the punishment, and his pants restricting the movement of his legs. And Dojima looked like he wasn't giving his nephew the slightest bit of mercy.

As the spanking drew on, the yelps grew louder and louder, a bit more higher pitched, a bit more pained. Yosuke could notice how his friend was kicking a bit harder now, kicking with more desperation, legs straining against the cloth of his pants and underwear, almost as if they were going to rip them apart or kick them off. Dojima seemed to notice this as well, as he quickly moved his leg to trap his nephew's between his own, completely restraining his legs. He pushed down on his head some more, pushing him closer to the floor, giving him a slightly easier target, and began to wail at the already slightly-red backside, the officer determined to teach his nephew the meaning of the word 'consequences' in his house.

"A-Ah! D-d-dojima-Ah!-p-please, I-I'm-Ow!-I'm sorry, I'm sorry, please, stop," the young man cried out. Yosuke could see even from where he was that his eyes were tearing up, becoming watery, and his voice was slightly cracking as he was on the edge of sobbing.

Still, Dojima had no intention of stopping or even slowing down, despite the young man's pleading. Despite how much Yosuke's friend begged, pleaded, and apologized, Dojima didn't pause for an instant. Yosuke knew he should feel bad for his friend, but as he continued to watch, he watched with...interest. More interest than he should have felt as the red skin darkened, as the two cheeks bounced with every spank, as his friend's yelps became a bit more higher pitched and pained.

Soon, though, his friend was crying, and Dojima seemed to find that satisfactory, as if it had been his intention to make the young man cry the entire time. He gave a terse command, "Up," and gave another sharp slap to the young man's backside, drawing out another yelp from him while Dojima let him go, allowing his nephew to quickly jump up, rubbing his red-hot backside with his hands, whimpering and sobbing quietly as he did.

Yosuke and Dojima watched this for a half a minute, maybe more, both for different reasons, before Dojima quickly turned and shot a glare at Yosuke, who instantly tensed up uncomfortably underneath his harsh gave, afraid he was going to get the same treatment. Fortunately for him, Dojima seemed to let it go, letting it slide for him...this time, anyways. He sighed as he stood, grabbing his coat that he always had with him as he did.

"Alright. I want both of you out of here. Next time this happens, you'll know what to expect. BOTH of you." He said, turning to shoot Yosuke another sharp glare.

Yosuke swallowed hard, this time for a different reason.

"Y-Yes sir." They both answered in unison, both of them stuttering for different reasons as the recently-spanked young man bent down, grabbing his pants and pulling them up. He winced as the fabric brushed against his sore and sensitive skin, and everyone in the room knew that he'd be uncomfortable sitting for a while...school was going to suck for him.

"C-C'mon, partner..." Yosuke said, walking over to his friend and wrapping an arm around his shoulders comfortingly, and giving him a small smile, which his friend seemed to accept as he smiled back. Together, they both left the room with Dojima, both of them uncomfortable. The silver-haired young man because of his red ass, and Yosuke because of how tight his pants felt around his crotch.


End file.
